Dealing in Revenge
by Fanatic97
Summary: When Offroad's broke out of stasis, he quickly makes enemies of both Autobots and Decepticons. When the rest of her team is captured, Strongarms forced into a deal with Steeljaw to stop Offroad and save them. *Set After Misdirection!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again folks! I bet you're wondering why I'm starting a new story when Lifeline's not done yet. Truth be told..plot bunnies are a cruel mistress.**

 **This takes place in Season 2 of RID, and is a sequel to my older RID fanfic..if you can't tell XD LEt's get this ball rolling!**

 **I do not own Transformers that honor goes to Hasbro/Takara.**

* * *

It had been a good day for Steeljaw.

He had a pack once again; Bumblebee's Autobots were in disarray. Better still was that he had disposed of Scorponok and now he had taken his place. He strode through the halls of the Alchimors stern. His head and chest held high like a king, though he had some business to attend too.

He walked over to one of the rooms set aside for his new crew and slid open the door. Of all the Decepticons he had freed this one was the hardest. He had been in terrible shape and Steeljaw had to sneak him out before releasing the others.

He walked into the room, seeing the damaged form off Offroad hooked up to several machines. His one optic had been shattered and was now replaced with a metal plate. Offroad turned his head toward Steeljaw and narrowed his eye.

"Hello again brother, I am sorry that you've been put into this terrible predicament." He said.

"Rest assured that Glowstrike has an expert medical team on standby too-"

"I don't care about you're promises Steeljaw." Offroad growled. "I just want to be off this slab and to get what I want." Steeljaw sniffed as he looked him over.

"Well I'm afraid that you're in no position for threats right now." scoffed Steeljaw.

"Besides you should be thanking me, I freed you from stasis so you could get revenge." He said. Offroad clenched his fist and gave Steeljaw a dirty look.

"When I was in stasis I wasn't in huge amounts of pain!" He snapped. Steeljaw walked around his bed, shaking his head silently. Offroad tried to rise from his slab, only to collapse back down on it.

"Careful now; don't want to reopen any wounds now do we?" Steeljaw chuckled lightly. Offroad didn't find it funny and looked away. Steeljaw sighed once again and moved back toward the door.

"I understand that things may have gone astray on your first outing here on Earth." he said once more. "But trust me Offroad, with the Decepticons we've aligned ourselves with now; the Autobots will get what's coming to them."

With those words said, Steeljaw left the room and the door slammed shut. Offroad stared after him before settling back down onto his berth. As he entered into a stasis nap, his mind remained on his goal.

Once he was repaired, Strongarm is going to pay with her spark.

* * *

 **Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostalgist.**

"Groundpounder, Overload and Quillfire." Fixit finished.

There had been a recent incident at the scrap yard, Steeljaw had managed to sneak in and break out a large number of inmates the team had captured. Now they were forced to scramble and recapture all of the previously captured Decepticons.

"Well, this is just great." Bumblebee muttered.

"Really, because I would call this a very bad thing." Grimlock said. Strongarm and Bumblebee both gave him blank looks.

"It's just a figure of speech Grimlock." Bumblebee said. Right at that moment, Russel ran over to the group.

"Guys, my dad just found another broken open stasis pod outside the yard." He said. The Autobots snapped to attention and looked at him

"Another escaped prisoner?" Strongarm sighed.

"But Fixit; you said that all of the others are accounted for." Bumblebee said. Fixit began to run over the data once more.

"Yes, all of the Alchimors prisoners are accounted for but-" The minicon blinked and then he chuckled. "Oh, silly me I forgot to add him!"

"Who?" Bumblebee, Strongarm, Grim and Russel asked.

Fixit tapped several keys and a holographic screen popped up so the others could see. The image of a Decepticon formed, one all too familiar to Strongarm.

"Offroad?" She gasped.

"Wait, who's he?" Russel asked. Grimlock leaned toward Russel and placed his band between his mouth and Russell's ear.

"I think Sideswipe said he's her ex boyfriend." He whispered. Strongarm stood ridged upon hear that and pivoted around to face the two of them. Her face flushed blue and she glared.

"Russel disregard everything Sideswipe or Grimlock says about Offroad, it's not true." She said then walked over and pushed Grimlock back from Russel.

"What?" Grimlock asked. "I'm just him what Sideswipe told me!"

Strongarm rolled her optics and scowled. If Sideswipe had been here at that moment, she would have punched him square in the jaw. Bumblebee took notice of this and walked over to them.

"Right now is not the time to start infighting." He said.

"Since we can't get the away team back here, it's up to us to stop this." Bumblebee said.

"Even if we are low on manpower, and I don't want anyone going on a vendetta run..." He said, giving Strongarm a quick glance. Strongarm took a step back; a look of offense came across her face plates.

"Excuse me sir, but weren't you the one who chased after Overload all by yourself?" She snapped. Bumblebee stepped back and then looked aside before meeting Grimlock and Strongarms twin looks.

"Wait...why are we looking at Bumblebee all mad again?" Grimlock asked.

"Sir I'm just a bit concerned about what Offroad will do once he's out; I don't think he'll hold back this time." Strongarm said, looking towards Russel warily. Russel looked upward in confusion.

"What...is there something on me?" He asked quickly.

"I know about your past with him, but he's also injured." Bumblebee said. "We'll take him down when the time comes for it to happen, if he can even get up at all." Strongarm sighed and looked down. Bee had a point; she was concerned all the same. Offroad had been tough to bring down the first time; but now he was going to be looking for revenge.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Grimlock walked over. He tapped Strongarm on the shoulder and smiled at her.

"If you took him down before then we can do it again." He said eagerly.

"Last time you had Sideswipe, but this time you've got a Dinobot!" He struck a pose, forcing a smile from Strongarm

"Thanks Grim, but Bumblebee's right, we'll deal with Offroad when he comes." She said, looking toward all of the now empty stasis pods.

"We have bigger things to worry about right now." She said before walking back towards the command center. Grimlock followed but called out to her-

"If we see Offroad can I punch him? He asked. "I know he's you're nemesis but I want a crack at him." Strongarm couldn't help but laugh at Grimlock's antics. But deep in her spark, she felt like something bad was about to happen.

* * *

 **Yeah I had the idea for Offroad to come back for a while now. So I figured that now was the time to make it happen!**

 **I hoped you all like the story, and Feedback is appreciated as long as it's not trolling and or flames**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this stories coming along quickly XD** **This** **is where the action starts, so without further ado let's get ready to rumble!**

 **Transformers Robots in Disguise is owned by Hasbro, I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Decepticon Island, a few days later.**

Offroad wasn't the type of bot to take upgrades. He preferred to handle things naturally using his own skills. The extent of his injuries however, had required that some parts be replaced. His shattered optic had been replaced, but the replacement had been the wrong type for him. As such he now also sported a visor over his optics. If that wasn't bad enough, his entire right hand had been replaced.

Gone were his five fingers, instead there was a three fingered claw thing. It looked like his fingers had been melted together. The final addition was on the same arm. His axe had been merged into his arm, so he no longer had to keep a hold on it.

Offroad despised that upgrade most of all. To him it felt like they had torn away part of his training. He scowled and walked into the control room of the island. Within were the faces of Saberhorn, Glowstrike, and Steeljaw.

"I say my dear chap, you look impressive." Saberhorn said.

Offroad brushed past him with a huff, leaving an angry Saberhorn. He began to mutter something under his breath as Offroad walked over to Glowstrike and Steeljaw.

"Good to see that you're up and about again brother." Steeljaw said happily. "I was just telling Glowstrike here of you're "track record."

The fem strode over to him, eyeing Offroad suspiciously. He glared back at her and scowled in disgust. She raised an optic, sniffed, and then walked back over to the command consul.

"This one does have the makings of a decent warrior." She said in a bored tone. Offroad scowled at her, which caused Steeljaw to give him a look.

"You don't need to worry about your previous defeat at the hands of the Autobots." Steeljaw placed a hand onto Offroad's shoulder.

"This is your chance to start anew." He said.

"That's what you said last time." Offroad's voice was full of venom.

"That is why we need warriors who can do the jobs that we require." Glowstrike said. "We're not staying on a planet run by Autobots..."

"So you intend to run like cowards." Offroad said. His remark earned him glares from the three leaders. He sniffed and walked over to Glowstrike, sneering the whole while. He tapped a finger on Glowstrikes chest.

"I'm not going to run away while there are two bots that deserve to die." He hissed. Glowstrike narrowed her optics and slapped his arm away. Offroad barely flinched under her gaze; his fuel was no longer just energon. It was rage, anger over his fate. He was ready to use it on someone, and just such an opportunity presented itself.

"You are not permitted to touch-" Saberhorn rushed toward Offroad. His sentence was left unfinished as Offroad punched him. He went sailing backwards and past Steeljaw.

"Offroad, I can understand your anger but this is no way to deal with it." Steeljaw said. Offroad sneered and marched forward toward Steeljaw.

"Glowstrike has generously-" He began, but Offroad wasn't having any of it and threw himself into Steeljaw. Steeljaw was knocked to the ground and Offroad stepped over him.

"Run away if you want, but I'm going to stand and fight." He said. He turned towards Glowstrike and let out a surprised yell. Twin bolts were racing toward him from Glowstrikes hands.

Offroad dodged two of the blasts, but a third hit his chest and knocked him down. As he stood up once again and shot a glare at Glowstrike.

"It appears that we have misjudged you're place on our island." She said. "I think we should take back our gifts..." She gestured toward Saberhorn. The pirate grinned and drew forth his swords.

"With pleasure milady." He said with a devilish grin. He raced forward and raised his swords high. Offroad dove for the ground and slide as the blades come down. He threw his legs up and kicked Saberhorns chest. Saberhorn fell back and dug his swords into the ground. He charged once more and Offroad extended his axe.

He blocked Saberhorns swords and tried to push him back. Saberhorn pushed harder and knocked Offroad back. He slashed upwards and caught his chest with a blade. A slash mark appeared and Offroad hurled himself toward Saberhorn and punched him once again. Saberhorn scowled and head butted Offroad, throwing him back a bit.

Saberhorn raised his swords and swung them downward. Offroad blocked them with his axe once again and tried pushing against him.

"You are very foolish to take on a master swords bot like me!" Boasted Saberhorn.

"Have you ever heard the old saying about pride?" Offroad asked. He head butted Saberhorn and then kicked him in the face. Saberhorn feel backwards once again and Offroad pounced on him.

Right as he was about to bring his axe down on his head, Steeljaw slammed into Offroad. The two of them flew backwards and into a wall. The two of them wrestled briefly and Steeljaw pinned Offroad to a wall.

"I never pegged you as a coward Steeljaw; when the going gets tough you flee apparently." He mocked. Steeljaw sneered and grabbed his arms, pinning them down.

"You're making a big mistake brother." Steeljaw said with a snarl.

"I don't like this plan just as much as you do, but we need the resources they provide." He said in a low whisper.

Offroad growled before he shoved Steeljaw back. Steeljaw stumbled and Offroad uppercut him, sending him flying into Saberhorn. The two of them hit the floor once again and crashed into a nearby computer.

Offroad barley spared them a passing glance and quickly transformed. His engine roared and he quickly drove out of the command area. Glowstrike watched on in anger and whipped her head toward Steeljaw and Saberhorn.

"Don't just lay there you fools; go after him!" She said.

"It shall be done Glowstrike." Saberhorn said. As he was about to give chase, Steeljaw held out an arm to stop him.

"I take full responsibility for this Glowstrike." he said, bowing his head low. "I was the one who brought him here in the first place' so I believe it's my responsibility to return him."

Glowstrike and Saberhorn both stared at Steeljaw with blank expressions. They exchanged frank looks before shrugging and Glowstrike motioned for the door.

"Very well Steeljaw, but don't come back without him." She said with a sneer. Steeljaw bowed before he turned away from them. He scowled and ran out the door after Offroad. He had rescued him from the Autobots and gotten him upgrades. THIS was how Offroad wished to repay him?"

Steeljaws other concern was that he had blown the whistle to Offroad. If another Decepticon from the island caught Offroad, then he might spill the beans. It was this moment of thinking that Steeljaw resolved a solution.

Offroad has just become a liability he needed to cut lose.

* * *

 **The Scrapyard.**

The tranquil sounds of the scrap yard at night were interrupted by the sound of an alarm. It was expected at this point by many of the residents. So Russel and Denny slept on for once.

For the Bee Team it meant one thing: Decepticons.

Bee, Grim and Strongarm all ran over to the command center. Grimlock was a bit sluggish due to having just been woken up.

"What do we have Fixit?" Bumblebee asked.

"I hope it's quick, it's never a good idea to wake a Dinobot from his sleep!" Grimlock groggily declared. He tipped a little bit and almost knocked Strongarm over. She let out a surprised yelp before pushing the sleepy Dinobot upright.

"An unknown Cybertronian signal just popped up near the swamps." Fixit said. "It's moving away at a rapid pace."

"So we have a Decepticon without identification..." Strongarm said.

"It could be one of the cons from that "Decepticon Island..." Bumblebee trailed off and looked toward his team.

"We need to find out more on this island, so sharpen your interrogation skills." Bumblebee said before he pumped his fist down.

"Let's rev up and roll out!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the team was out on the road. Bee in the lead and Strongarm towing Grimlock's trailer.

"Be ready for anything." Bumblebee cautioned as they drove. Grimlock peeked out from under his tarp with a grin.

"Whatever it is, I can't wait to punch it!" He exclaimed. He his movement caused the trailer to swerve. Strongarm fought to regain control.

"I would really appreciate it if you stayed still right now Grim." She said sternly. "We're on some pretty rough roads."

"Sorry." Grimlock said meekly and hid under his tarp once more. Strongarm's mind turned back toward the mission, though a feeling of dread was welling up in her spark. She had the feeling that Offroad was connected to her feelings right then.

Last time she had taken him out with Sideswipe, and they had been miles away from home. Now he was closer and was no doubt getting ready for round two. As they drove down the swampy road, the noise of another engine cut through the night.

Bumblebee and Strongarm both slammed on their brakes. As they came to a sudden and sharp stop, the sound of the engine drew closer. Bumblebee and Strongarm both transformed then readied their weapons. Grimlock got off his trailer and slammed his fists together.

The sound of the engine came closer, until Steeljaw raced around a bend. He transformed and stared at the Autobots.

"Well isn't this nice little reunion?" Steeljaw said.

"Hands where we can see them Steeljaw!" Bumblebee shouted, aiming his hunter at him. Steeljaw raised his arms up halfway and chuckled.

"What's the charge officers?" He asked. "I was just out for a late night stroll."

"Don't give us that scrap." Strongarm said. Bee and Strongarm spread out a little to begin flanking.

"Come now, is there really a need for such hostility?" Steeljaw asked. Internally he was screaming as loud as he could. Offroad had tricked him and led him right into the hands of the Autobots. He vowed that as soon as he caught Offroad, he would sink his claws into his spark.

Before another move could be made, something flew through the air and crashed into Grimlock. He let out a startled cry of pain before he hit the ground. Grimlock's attacker vaulted and landed behind the other Autobots.

"Well, looks like you traded up again Strongarm." Offroad hissed.

"Offroad, you're working with Steeljaw now?" Strongarm gasped. He aimed her hunter toward him.

"I knew this was a trap!" Bumblebee pointed his own hunter toward Steeljaw.

"Like I would work with that back stabbing coward." Offroad said. "Wait until you hear his newest plan-"

Steeljaw suddenly let out a howl and extended his claws. He charged forward and raced toward Offroad. Bumblebee moved in front of Steeljaw and began to fire his weapon. Steeljaw blocked the shots before throwing himself sideways into Bumblebee.

Bumblebee fell onto his back and Steeljaw leapt and flew toward Offroad. Offroad had no time to react and tackled him. Offroad hit his back hard and Steeljaw moved to bring his claws down on him.

Before he could kill him, Strongarm leapt up and kicked him in the back. Steeljaw was sent flying off Offroad. As Strongarm came to a stop, Offroad jumped to his feet and punched her in the jaw.

As she fell, Strongarm twisted around and kicked Offroad's side. Offroad stumbled back and Strongarm jumped and tried to grab him. Right before she could, Steeljaw tackled Offroad once again.

"I'm going to ask you nicely Offroad, just give up." He growled whilst trying to pin Offroad.

"I'm not surrendering to a coward." Offroad responded and slashed Steeljaws face. Steeljaw wasn't fazed and picked Offroad up then hurled him into a tree. The tree cracked and fell over from his impact.

Steeljaw began to stalk over toward the fallen timber when Bumblebee leapt in once more. He kicked Steeljaw and knocked him away from Offroad. Steeljaw and Bumblebee began to brawl while Strongarm carefully made her way to Offroad.

"Looks like you don't have many friends anymore." She said coldly.

"Maybe I would if it wasn't for you." He grumbled while getting to his feet. "First you get me tossed out of the academy; and then you beat the energon out of me."

His axe glinted and he crouched into a battle position. Strongarm repeated his action and glared at him.

"I cannot wait to do the same to you." Offroad said before launching himself at Strongarm. He swung his axe toward her head, but Strongarms hunter converted into a blade and stopped it. Offroad attempted to kick out her legs but Strongarm flipped over him. Before he realized it, she had her hunter converted back into a blaster.

Strongarm fired several rounds into Offroad's back. He turned to punch her but she caught his fist and responded with her own punch to his chest. As Offroad stumbled back Strongarm punched him again, before delivering a hay maker.

"Keep waiting." She said calmly. Offroad glared at her and then began to think. Strongarm was a much better fighter then he had anticipated. He didn't know how much time had passed but Strongarm was blocking his best moves! The few he hadn't tried required his axe, which was now a permanent part of his arm.

As Strongarm prepared her cuffs, Offroad tried to kick his legs upward but Strongarm had a quick response. She grabbed his legs and then threw him into another tree. Strongarm smirked at the failed attempt, but once Offroad transformed.

"Hey!" Strongarm called.

Unfortunately for her, Offroad was already kicking up dirt as his wheels spun. He managed to turn around and raced for the road. He made a point of crashing into the fighting Steeljaw and Bumblebee before driving off.

Both Autobots and Decepticon were stunned, but Steeljaw sprang to his peds and transformed again. With a screech of tires, he was flying down the road after Offroad. Strongarm ran over to Bumblebee and helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry sir, I let him get away." Strongarm started. Bumblebee held up his hand.

"It's alright Strongarm, I'm more concerned about why Steeljaw was after him." He said, looking where Steeljaw had gone.

"Whatever Offroad's done, it's made himself an enemy to the Decepticons too." As they mulled over this, Grimlock stumbled over to them. A large dent in his forehead and the side of his head.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" He moaned.

"Looks like Offroad got you good Grim..." Strongarm said sadly. She placed a hand onto one of Grimlock's dents. He moaned a little and Bee shook his head.

"Your're going to need some downtime Grim." Bee said sadly.

"Aww, but I can still fight!" Grimlock said, leaping into a battle pose. He then fell out of it a second later with a pitiful moan.

"Let's get you back to base big guy..." Bee said. He and Strongarm got to work getting his trailer back upright, soon they were on the road again. As they drove back to base, one thought weighed on Strongarms mind.

How were they going to catch Offroad, when it seemed the rest of the planet wanted his head?

* * *

 **Bad bot bad bot? Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when Steeljaw comes for you?**

 **Yeah in Season 2 Strongarm's a match for the likes of Steeljaw by this point. Since Offorads operating off of Acedemy training, he;'s going to have to either advance to her level or bring her down to his again.**

 **Anyway I hoped that you all like this story! Don't be afraid to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Robots in Disguise is owned by Hasbro/Takara, I own nothing but this plot.**

 **Feedback is appreciated everyone. If you have anything to say about this story please let me know in either a review or a PM!**

* * *

 **The Scrapyard.**

Grimlock moaned as Fixit ran the scanner over him. They had gotten him back to the Scrapyard in one piece, but now it seemed his condition was worse than they thought.

"I have some good news." Fixit said as the scanner finished.

"Grimlock's systems aren't as damaged as initially, wrought, bought, thought!" Fixit bashed his arm into his chest. He wheeled over toward Bumblebee then handed him the scanner.

"He should be fine in a couple of ways, stays, days!" Fixit stuttered.

"We're still missing a part of already smaller team..." Bumblebee said. He looked toward Strongarm and then at Grimlock.

"We can't just stop missions though either." Strongarm said. "I can work for Grimlock as well sir..."

"I don't doubt it." Bee said with a smile. Bumblebee dropped to his knees and patted Grimlock. He looked at Bumblebee and tried to get to his feet.

"Wait, you guys can't operate without you're muscle!" Grimlock tried to get to his feet, only to collapse.

"We do need you Grim, which is why you need to rest." Strongarm said. Grimlock looked at her before nodding with a sigh. As Bee and Strongarm walked away, Strongarm notice Bumblebee looking at her.

"Something on your mind sir?" She asked.

"Kind of, did Offroad seem rather reckless this time around?" Bee asked. Strongarms mind went back to the fight and she nodded.

"He was always a risk taker sir, but he was fighting like his life depended on it."

"If he's angered Steeljaw and whoever's running the Island then he's got no friends there." Bumblebee mused.

"He was banished from the academy, and due his stunts has no friends on this team." Strongarm said.

"That means that he's got nothing left to lose..." Bumblebee trailed off. "In my experience that's a dangerous combination."

"So you're saying that we should train more to fight him?" Strongarm asked.

"Yes and no, what I mean is we need to be ready for anything." Bumblebee said. With that said, he walked off toward the command center. Strongarm stood in silence for a moment before looking at her hunter.

The scary thing was Bumblebee wasn't wrong. Most of the perps they fought were fighting for something. Bee was right in that Offroad had nothing to lose...making him extremely dangerous. She looked out toward the country side and the sick feeling returned to her.

Whatever was going to happen next, Strongarm doubted it would end well.

* * *

It wasn't long before a Decepticon made a move. The ships scanners had detected a signal popping up near a park, which resulted in Bee and Strongarm going after it at full speed. Denny patted Grimlock's snout with a sigh.

"Well I can't say I don't feel bad Grimlock..." He began. "But remember this before you crush my stuff."

Russell shot Denny a look and rolled his eyes. Since there were no customers or deliveries to pick up, they got Dinobot care duty. There were few times Russell thought time with the Autobots was boring. This was one of those times.

"Hey Grim, how about we go work on your punches once you're better?" He asked. Grimlock looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh I'd love to do that but I need to take it slow for a few days according to Fixit."

"Besides, there's no need to improve on perfection." Grimlock said as he clenched a fist and swung it upward. Right after doing that he sparked and let out a moan.

Russell rolled his eyes and was just thinking about going to his room when a horn sounded out. Russell and Denny looked at each other, and then ran for the front gate.

They soon reached it and Denny climbed up the wall to get a good look. Sitting outside the closed gate was a grey truck with red racing stripes. In its cargo hold we're several boxes.

"Uh hi, is there something I can help you with?" He called out.

"Yes there is, I happen to have some items I'm looking to sell." A voice from within the truck called. Denny raised an eyebrow in response.

"What kind of items are you looking to sell?"

"Some old ovens, a couple of 1970's hubcaps..."

"I already have a massive collection of hubcaps from that era." Denny said in a flat tone.

"Did I say 70's I meant 40's?" The voice said. "But I also happen to understand that you're an avid comic fan..."

Denny looked toward Russell who gave a meek shrug. He wasn't that big into the comics his dad collected, some of them were strange.

"What kind of comics?" Denny asked.

"Tales of Transformation, the spin off series starring Blood Orchid-" The seller began but Denny raised a hand.

"Sorry but I already have most of the series."

"Including issue #10-11?" The seller asked. Denny went ridged and still as a boulder. Russell stood there confused as Denny suddenly sprang down from the wall and ran for the door.

"Uh Dad, is there something?" Russell followed him and Denny flashed him a grin.

"Yes there is, okay so you remember how in issue #6 they fought the "Man who made the sky's quake?" Denny asked excitedly.

"Yeah I remember..." Russell said while rolling his eyes. When he was younger Denny had been convinced that the comics were good bed time stores.

"Well in issue #10 they get locked in another world with the zombie version of said bad guy!" Denny said as the gate slid open.

"I've been searching for a copy of those issues for years-" He began, only to be cut off as the truck roared into the yard. Much to Denny and Russell's surprise, the truck swerved and dumped its load. Denny let out a scream, only to stop when all that came from the boxes was garbage. The truck flipped apart and soon Offroad stood over the two.

"I'm getting the feeling that he's not selling..." Russell said.

"Where is Strongarm?" Offroad said angrily. "Where are you hiding her?" Denny and Russell exchanged nervous looks. Denny winked at Russell and then looked at Offroad.

"We don't know what you're talking about...giant truck man..." He said.

"Don't play games with me human." Offroad hissed. "I know that this Scrapyard is the one Steeljaw hauled me out of!"

"Hey this place isn't a Scrapyard, it's a-" Denny began, while placing his hands over Russell's ears. Russell and Offroad both rolled their eyes.

"Look just tell me where Strongarm is and I'll be on my way." He growled.

"I'm telling you we don't even know what a...strang arm is!" Denny said unconvincingly. Offroad growled before extending his axe. He swung it down near Denny and Russell, barely missing them by a few inches. Father and sons eyes were as wide as dinner plates now.

"You have our full attention." Denny squeaked out.

Offroad sneered at the humans and then looked away from them. As he began to ruminate over his plans, Denny and Russell saw Fixit making his way over. Both of them attempted to shoo Fixit away and gestured toward Offroad. At first Fixit didn't catch on, then he got it when Offroad began to turn back to humans. Quickly, Fixit rolled off to the command center.

"What the pit was that noise?" Offroad looked up.

"Um nothing but the sounds of a lowly scrap yard." Russell said quietly. Offroad stared at him than cocked his eyebrow.

"Do you take me for some type of a fool?" He asked. Before the two humans could answer, the scrap yards defenses came online. Offroad watched as dozens of turrets emerged from all over. With all of them aimed directly toward him!

Denny and Russell decided they needed to book it right as the scrap yards defenses began to open fire. Offroad tried to shield himself with his arms and axe, but it did no good as rounds also hit his back. He turned and tried to throw his axe at the lasers, only to fall flat on his face.

"Why do I keep forgetting that?" He grumbled.

He turned and saw the humans trying to make a quick getaway. Quickly transforming, he raced toward them. Denny saw the danger and made a hard left into the rows. Offroad swerved to try and make the turn but ended up crashing into a shelf. He roared away from it and raced toward the pair. Laser blasts slammed into the ground around Offroad.

Several shots hit either his sides or his tires forcing Offroad's front into the air. He swerved around wildly as he tried to correct himself. Denny grabbed his son and threw them both into a stack of tires. Denny held Russell close as Offroad swung past them. The two barely had time to breathe before Offroad turned around and came back at them.

Denny and Russell ran from the tires as Offroad collided with them. He turned once again and revved his engine.

"This would go a lot smoother if you just told me where Strongarm is!" He shouted.

"We're not betraying the Autobots!" Russell shouted out. Offroad's engine roared and he raced toward the pair. Spotting an opening in the stacks, Denny and Russell slid beneath the shelf and Offroad raced past.

"Okay this is starting to get a bit scary." Denny said.

Before another word could be said, Offroad's face appeared in front of the two. Denny and Russell both screamed and crawled out the other end. Offroad's arm followed them not a second later.

"Okay that should buy us a minute, let's get to Fixit and-" Denny started to say before he was cut off again. With a mighty heave, the shelves they were hiding under where thrown into the air. They came down into another aisle with a mighty "crash!"

Denny gasped in shock at the blatant destruction of his stock. Russell was more concerned with the vengeful Offroad lumbering toward them.

"This is your last chance humans." He growled. "Tell me where Strongarm is or I'll grind you into paste!"

"Wow you must have one serious crush on her." Russell said. His eyes were wandering to the end of the other row. The sound of fighting had attracted the one person who could help them...

Offroad scowled and prepared to charge toward the humans. Before he could take two steps a shadow fell over him.

"CANNONBALL!"

Grimlock slammed into Offroad with the force of two trains. In spite of his injuries, Grimlock wasn't going to let anyone hurt his friends. He rolled off Offroad and into the shelves that had been tossed aside. Grimlock lay curled up for a moment, before sprawling out.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." He moaned.

"Are you kidding me Grim that was amazing!" Russell said. He and Denny ran over to him while he transformed into Robot mode. Grimlock was hurt but he felt proud. He stumbled to his feet and placed a hand to his head.

"Do you really think so?" He asked and held his head. "Because right now a lot of stuff hurts."

"That's not all that will hurt!" Came a shout. The trio turned and Offroad leapt at Grimlock. Offroad thrust his fist out and smashed it into Grimlock's head. Grimlock's head snapped backwards and he let out a cry of pain. Denny and Russell watched in horror as Grimlock fell onto his back. He slid a couple of feet before coming to a stop, and stayed there.

"Grimlock!" Russell cried out. He tried to dash forward to help him, only for Offroad to grab him.

"Rusty!" Denny shouted. Offroad stepped back and then lifted Russell high above his head.

"One more move humans and I will squish you're offspring!" He threatened. Denny stared at the events taking place before him. He wanted to yell a battle cry and attack Offroad. He wanted to do something to him.

"Fine, I'll tell you were Strongarm is." He said.

"Wise choice human now, where is she hiding in th-"

"She's on a mission with Bumblebee and won't be back for a few hours." Denny said.

Silence fell over the Scrapyard, so thick that you could cut it with a knife and it wouldn't break. Offroad stared at Denny in silence for a moment. Russell kept trying to squirm out of his grip but he just tightened his fist.

"I spend all this time trying to hunt her down and she's not even here?" He shouted.

"That's the breaks I guess." Russell said, only to let out a gasp of pain as Offroad's fist got tighter.

"Quiet tiny human, otherwise I will not hesitate to crush you!" He snarled. He looked around and his mind began to race. He could see Fixit racing toward them; shouting out a threat. Offroad tuned him out and when the Minicon came close enough, he flicked him into Grimlocks side.

"Now what the frag do I do?" He groaned and flopped down. Denny and Russell looked at each other, it was clear that Offroad had little idea for what he was doing.

"Well for starters you could let me go..." Russell offered. Offroad shot the kid a dark look.

"I didn't come all this way just so that way Strongarm can slip through my fingers!" He growled and then looked around. "She ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin hers!"

"Well you could just wait until she gets back, but I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked your tailpipe." Russell said.

Offroad was about ready to throw this human as hard as he could. But then he began to think, last night's encounter had shown that Strongarm was a better fighter now. Better than he ever was at the academy. Plus with that Neo Forge in her possession she was near unbeatable by him.

"Perhaps you're right...I can't beat her one on one." He said solemnly. Denny and Russell looked toward each other and then back at Offroad. They began to get a little hopeful at what he was saying.

Said hopes were dashed when his face twisted into an evil smirk. He chuckled darkly and then he swooped in and grabbed Denny.

"But perhaps I can outsmart her...all I need is some bait..." He looked at the two humans and grinned.

"Woah dude, don't you think maybe you could talk to Strongarm?" Russell asked. "I'm pretty sure that she'll forgive you!"

"Forgive me, forgive me?" Offroad's voice rose to a shout.

"She's the one that ruined my life she should be begging for mine!" He shouted. "But once I'm done with her, she won't be begging at all."

Offroad began to laugh and father and son exchanged nervous looks. Whatever this bot had planned, they had a feeling that it wasn't going to end well for them

* * *

 **Yeah Offroads going a bit...off the rails *Pardon the pun***

 **As for his plans, we'll just have to see ;)  
**

 **If you have any questions, comments, criticisms, or if you're concerned about the characters, let me know in either a review or a pm!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we have the next chapter. This is where things start to get interesting.**

 **As always Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015 is owned by Hasbro/Takara I own nothing.**

 **Also dear readers I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review. I want to know if you liked the story, what your're thoughts are on it. Every bit helps me become a better writer.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Strongarm and Bumblebee returned to the Scrapyard. They had spent the last few hours dealing with a very vain Decepticon with swan like features.

"Remind me to never become a pageant bot." Strongarm chuckled as they pulled up near the Scrapyard.

"Don't worry Strongarm; you're one of the least vain bots I know." Bumblebee said. "Sideswipe...how that's a different story."

Strongarm laughed as they pulled up to the Scrapyard. Her laughter was cut short when she and Bumblebee noticed the door wide open. The two of them stopped, both of them stalled their engines.

"Do you think they were expecting us?" Strongarm asked.

"I don't know but be on your guard." Bumblebee transformed and then pulled out his weapon. His optics scanned the Scrapyard before he began to walk in. Strongarm transformed and dragged along their prisoner.

Bumblebee spotted the pile of boxes that Offroad had discharged upon entry. Even without knowing what had happened, he knew that Denny never kept a mess like that. Strongarm made her way toward the pods in the back. She constantly swept the area with her optics, blaster at the ready.

She moved down the aisle where Offroad had been chasing Denny and Russell. Her optics went wide with shock upon seeing all of the scattered damaged.

"Lieutenant I may have found something." She said into her com. Bumblebee raced over and gawked at the damage as well. Carefully, the two of them walked the row.

"Who could have gotten into the Scrapyard?" Bumblebee asked out loud.

He came over to where one of the huge shelves had been lifted. He then saw a large crater in the ground and he relaxed a little.

"False alarm, it looks like Grimlock wanted to prove he was fit for duty." Bumblebee gestured to the crater. Strongarm looked at it before rolling her optics. There was something endearing at times about Grimlock, but other times he could get on some bots nerves.

"I thought Fixit said he wouldn't be able to fight for a few days?" She asked.

"Well you know Grimlock; he's always ready to prove himself." Bumblebee chuckled as they walked into the area, where the stasis pods were kept.

"Better get her on ice before we see the full extent of damage." Bee grabbed the swan con and hoisted her over his shoulder. As he marched toward the stasis pods, Strongarm looked around.

A concerned expression crossed her face as she peered around. Something just didn't feel right. She looked over at the command center and noticed Fixit missing. She walked over and looked into the command center.

"Fixit, are you in there?" She asked. Her only answer was the silence. Bumblebee soon walked over, looking a bit startled.

"I got the con into a pod, but Grim's trailer is missing." He pointed out.

"Hopefully they just went out for a drive, Grimlock can get stir crazy." Strongarm said. Bee was just about to com Fixit, when the command centers consul began beeping. Bee and Strongarm stared at it for a brief minute.

"Think it could be them?" She asked. With a shrug, Bee walked over and tapped the com. It fizzled and crackled to life before a familiar voice came out.

 _"Hello Strongarm, long time no see."_ Offroad's voice crackled out. _"If your' wondering how I have the com frequency, the Minicon was kind enough to let me use his."_

Strongarm gasped and stepped back. Her shock was replaced by another feeling of dread.

"What did you do with the humans, Fixit, and Grimlock?" Bumblebee demanded.

 _"They are safe, for now."_ Offroad chuckled over the line.

"What do you want Offroad, and why did you drag Grim and the others into this?" Strongarm asked in a low voice.

 _"Call it some incentive to follow my orders."_ Strongarm looked toward Bee confused. Bee gestured back toward the com and nodded. Strongarm gulped and then asked.

"What are your orders Offroad?"

 _"Always the perfect little cadet eh Strong?"_ Offroad chuckled as Strongarm growled. _"My orders are simple; you are to come to where the humans dump their trash, alone and with your Decepticon Hunter."_

 _"You are to hand me the hunter and I will give you further orders from there."_ Offroad chuckled darkly.

"You'll let Grim and the others go right?" Strongarm asked. She could hear the shakiness in her voice.

 _"That all depends on if you follow my orders to a T, and tell the "war hero" to say behind."_ Offroad said darkly. The com than shut down and the scrap yard went silent. Strongarm stared at the con in utter shock. For the first time since the Megatronus fight, she felt weak in the knees.

She stumbled backwards for a moment and then gripped the edge of the command center. Offroad had manipulated her once before and now he was doing again. But the threat of expulsion was nothing compared to what he was now doing.

Fixit, Denny, Grimlock, and Russell, all in danger because she wasn't there. She rose to her feet, finally hearing Bumblebee going over battle plans. He was frantic sounding and for good reason. She looked at the hunter in her hand and clamped a fist around it. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to go and bring him down." She said. Bumblebee looked up in shock and then turned to face her.

"Out of the question Strongarm, you're not going alone." Bumblebee said.

"Didn't you hear him sir?" Strongarm gestured toward the command center. "He said he was going to-"

"I know what he said and that's my point!" Bumblebee looked down.

"He probably has Steeljaw hidden there somewhere, if you go alone you'll get scrapped!" He said. Strongarm glared at Bumblebee, she narrowed her optics at him and huffed.

"Yet you chased after Overload when he had two cyclone minicons." Strongarm said angrily. "In fact you sent me and Grimlock on a wild goose chase to do so!"

"Strongarm that was-" Bumblebee got ready to pull out his defense, only for Strongarm to hold up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it sir, you grilled me and Sideswipe about not going on "revenge missions" and then you pulled something like that!" She exclaimed.

"You don't understand Strongarm-"

"No I understand its okay for you to break the rules but none of us!" Strongarm said. A mixture of fear and anger began to rise in her voice.

"Even worse sir is that, just because I and Offroad have a history, that it's a revenge mission!" She snapped. "We have teammates in danger and yet you think that I'm in it for revenge?"

Bumblebee was about to retort but he held his tongue and began to think. Strongarm was right in that he was thinking this as revenge. His experiences during the war had shown him how many a mission had turned into a revenge run. He shook his head and sighed, Strongarm didn't even have a reason to go after Offroad either. She had beaten him once, not the other way around.

"Okay Strongarm, you're right." He said. Strongarm looked toward him as he continued. "But we can't just hand Offroad a Decepticon hunter."

Strongarm grinned and walked over to the command center. She reached in and began to rummage around a little. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow as she yanked out another Decepticon hunter.

"This is one of Fixit and Denny's prototypes for me and Sideswipes hunters." She said and then held up her own next to it.

"Problem is it didn't work as well..." She activated the prototype hunter, only for it to spark and fizzle out.

"So we trick him with a fake hunter eh?" Bumblebee said, a smirk growing across his face. "Keep thinking like that cadet and I may have to put a con insignia on you."

"Not funny sir."

"Sorry."

* * *

 **Crown City Dump.**

Offroad stood atop one of the piles of garbage and scowled. He had been waiting for upwards of four hours for Strongarm to show up. He turned and slid down the pile of trash, then marched over to a nearby large trash compactor. Fixit and the humans lay tied up next to it, while Grimlock lay unconscious. Denny and Russel were tied up separately from Fixit.

"Minicon, I am in need of your com again." Offroad coldly stated

"Nezzer, nega, never!" Fixit said. "I won't provide you access this time!"

Offroad sniffed at Fixit and then looked away with a scowl. He was starting to think that maybe Strongarm was just as annoyed with the humans as he was. Which is why she had failed to show up to claim them.

"You may want to turn it on, so that way your teammates can hear you." Offroad said, without looking back.

"My wean, stream, team doesn't need to listen to you!" Fixit stated.

"I meant so they can hear your screams." Offroad turned and grabbed Fixit by the head. The humans gasped in shock as Offroad lifted Fixit over the trash compactor.

"Maybe hearing you get crushed will bring Strongarm here faster." He seethed.

"Don't do it, he has...vital information that could be useful!" Russell shouted. He hoped that Offroad would take his bluff, however Offroad just laughed.

"All the more better reason to destroy him." He said. Fixit struggled against his bindings and Offroad laughed. "Such a pitiful little display, let's just make this quick."

Offroad began to power up the compactor and held Fixit over it with a wicked grin. Perhaps this would teach Strongarm the price of not following through with demands.

"I'm sure that Strongarm will be here any minute, can't you just wait?" Denny suggested.

"I'm through with waiting, if she hasn't shown up now then it's clear that she doesn't care!" Offroad said.

"At least I can remove one more annoyance from the world." He said. He dropped Fixit into the trash compactor and moved toward the controls. As he was nearly there, a shot hit the side of the compactor.

"Step away from the control panel Offroad!" Strongarm snapped. Denny and Russell grinned as Strongarm walked from the shadows. Her blaster held high as she stared Offroad down.

"Glad to see that you finally made it Strongarm." Offroad said. He walked away from the controls and over to her. Strongarm trained her blaster onto him with a dark glare. Offroad didn't flinch as he came to a stop two feet away from her.

"I see that you brought the hunter, now hand it over." He said, holding his hand out to her. Strongarm stared at it and then at Offroad.

"Tick tock Strongarm, otherwise I will go back and crush the minicon." Offroad said coldly. Strongarm stared at Offroad and she scowled at him. She deactivated the hunter and placed it into his hands. A triumphant grin spread across Offroad's face.

"You have my hunter, now let Fixit and the others go." Strongarm said.

"That was only the first part." Offroad said. "The next part is-"

He stopped mid sentence and hurled himself into Strongarm. Strongarm fell backwards, taken off guard and she hit the garbage. She was momentarily dazed and didn't hear the clinking of her real hunter hit the ground. Offroad slammed his foot onto her chest, hers optics stared at the hunter in his hands.

He tried to activate it, only causing a shower of sparks to erupt from it. He scowled and hurled it aside, then stooped low and grabbed the real hunter.

"I guess I did rub off on you after all." He chuckled. Strongarm glared at him before she kicked his legs out. Offroad fell right into her fist, knocking him onto his back. Strongarm got up to charge him, only for Offroad to kick up with his legs. She dodged and slammed herself into him.

The two of them began to grapple on the ground, Strongarm trying to grab her hunter. Offroad smirked and then turned it into a blade. He shoved Strongarm off him, and then thrust the blade into her right shoulder.

Strongarm stumbled, screaming in pain as he yanked the blade out. Offroad grinned wickedly and retracted the blade.

"This is a powerful tool; I wonder what other tricks it can do."

"Find out later, just let the humans go!" Strongarm demanded.

Offroad chuckled and placed the hunter into both of his hands. It began to glow once again, two staffs shot out from both ends. Both of them forming axe heads that crackled with energy.

"I'll let them go once I am assured that you're spark is extinguished." He said and marched forward. "This is for ruining my life!"

He swung the axe at Strongarm, who dodged and threw a punch toward him. Offroad was hit on the side of the head and knocked back. He stumbled and charged Strongarm again, swinging his axes around like helicopter blades.

Strongarm ran forward and slid under his legs, jumping to her feet and kicking him in the back. Offroad cried out and fell forward. Strongarm ran over to grab her hunter, but Offroad got up and swung at her. His axe crashed into the side of her head, leaving a deep cut.

Offroad moved to bring his axe head down onto her, but Strongarm caught it near inches from her head. The two of them stood there in a near stalemate, both pushing against the other and unable to gain headway. Offroad stared at Strongarm with a wicked glee. Strongarm scowled at him in return.

"I never ruined your life Offroad, you did that yourself." She said firmly.

"If you had kept quiet than maybe we wouldn't be here now." He said gruffly. He suddenly pulled back and converted the hunter into a blaster.

"Everything that's going to happen now is on your head." He said. He opened fire, shots slamming into Strongarm's armor. She gritted her teeth and ran into the blasts; she transformed and crashed into Offroad. He cried out as she knocked him down and ran him over.

As she turned, Offroad recovered enough to shoot at her once more. His shots blew apart her left front tire. She swerved and transformed, gripping her left shoulder in pain. Offroad got up and ran toward her, as he moved to deck her; Strongarm twisted around and punched him right in the face.

Offroad fell onto his back as Strongarm walked over to him.

"I'm not the one who cannot let go of the past." She said. "Maybe if you had come wanting to work with us instead of Steeljaw you could have been forgiven."

"In the end Offroad, it was you who chose wrong..."

Offroad glared at Strongarm and screamed in was taken aback as Offroad threw himself into her. He pushed her to the ground and began punching her. Strongarm barley had any time to react.

She held her arms over her face and punched him off of herself. Offroad slid along and came to a stop. He was mad, madder than he had ever been before. All he could see was red as he raced at Strongarm.

No longer was Strongarm a person in his optics. She was a goal, and his goal was her destruction. Strongarm successfully blocked several of his moves, until he converted the hunter into a taser.

He jammed it into her chest and sent a shock into her systems. Strongarm screamed as he pulled back and punched her again. She stumbled back and he brought both fists down onto the back of her head. Strongarm fell to her knees but braced herself with her arms.

"Why won't you just go down already?" Offroad asked. "I thought you're name was Strongarm, not strong willed."

Strongarm growled before getting to her feet and raising her arm to punch him again. Offroad caught it and twisted it. Strongarm cried out as her already damaged shoulder began to spark.

"Hmm...even then I don't see the strong arm part.." Offroad taunted. He kicked her in the chest, tearing open her shoulder wound more. He threw her into a pile of garbage and turned the hunter into a blaster.

"How about we put this rivalry to rest?" He said. Opening fire into the pile of garbage, he started to knock it loose, soon it began to topple. Strongarm tried to stand, only for a heavy object to crash into her. She fell down as the pile shifted. In a matter of seconds, she was buried. Offroad then turned toward a nearby crane and blasted it as well.

With a loud groan, the crane toppled over and came down right on top of the pile. A sickening crash filled the air as it came to rest. Offroad stared at the pile, through is now cracked visor, his remaining optic glowed brightly.

His face twisted into a triumphant grin and he started to laugh. His laugh went from quiet to loud and booming. Victory was finally his, it wasn't how he expected it, but it was his now.

He had to stop laughing when he heard the sound of something running toward him. He whipped around, seeing an angry Bumblebee running toward him. He didn't even flinch as he pulled the trigger on his blaster. Three shots hit Bumblebee's chest, making him stumble, right into Offroad's fist.

"So much for this team, I wonder why Steeljaw has such a problem with you." He sneered.

As Offroad grabbed Bumblebee and dragged him off, he didn't notice who was watching him. From atop another garbage pile, Steeljaw watched the events play out.

Secretly, he was impressed how Offroad had managed to take down the Bee Team. But this was through the use of surprise and a Decepticon hunter, something he lacked access too. Not only that, but with one in Offroad's possession meant that he was an even greater threat.

Steeljaw looked toward where Strongarm was buried. As Offroad walked out of sight with Bumblebee, he ran down to the pile. Perhaps maybe he could work out a trade, and kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

 **And now we come to the deal part.  
**

 **I hope the fight scene wasn't too long but I wanted to replicate both TFP and RID's fight scenes. Which also invovled bringing in the same kinda stakes one would see in Prime.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all stick around for the next chapter :D**

 **I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review. I want to know if you liked the story, what your're thoughts are on it. Every bit helps me become a better writer. Thanks again :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapters here folks! Now we get to the deal part ;)  
**

 **Transformers Robots in Disguise is owned by Hasbro/Takara I own nothing but the plot.**

 **I would very much appreciate it if feedback was left on my stories guys . So if you liked it, disliked, or have any questions, comments, or concerns please either review or PM**

* * *

Denny and Russell's hopes for a quick rescue were dashed when Offroad returned. He dragged the unconscious Bumblebee by the leg and then threw him into the side of the compactor.

"So much for the great war hero Bumblebee." He sneered.

"What did you do to him, and Strongarm?" Russell asked.

"What does it matter to you humans anyway?" Offroad said. "They're not from your planet anyway."

"The Autobots are still my friends!" Russell shot back. Offroad stared at him, before he doubled over in laughter. Denny looked at Russell with a meek shrug as Offroad composed himself.

"You really think that the Autobots are your friend's kid?" He sneered while walking over to them.

"Once they've had their fill with you, you'll get left in the dust just like me." He sneered and grabbed Bumblebee's head once again. He turned and chucked Bee into the trash compactor.

"I'm just saving your race from future heart break." He said.

"We didn't lie, cheat and use our friends in order to get our way." Denny said. Offroad turned to glare at them with a silent growl. He stormed over and yanked both of the humans up.

"I'm trying to help you get rid of these pests, so please show me a little gratitude." He said.

"You're the pest, you broke into my salvage yard, lied about having one of my favorite comics, and beat up our friends." Denny snapped.

Offroad just stared at the two humans and rolled his optics. It was becoming increasingly clear to him why the likes of Megatron and Steeljaw didn't care about humans.

"Alright human, do you want to help your friend's then fine." Offroad carried the two over to the compactor and held them over it.

"Let's see you stop this trash compactor from crushing yourselves and them." He said coldly.

* * *

Strongarm moaned in pain as her sensors finally adjusted to their surroundings. She was surrounded by garbage and several parts of her body were in severe pain. Her diagnostic scans gave a very bleak picture of herself. Cracked and dented armor, one shoulder heavily damaged, and her left leg was barley functional.

There was no way for her to fight, much less get out with such damage. She tried to move, push away the trash and get out but to no avail.

Her mind began to panic; she heard Bumblebee's battle cry cut short. That no doubt meant that Offroad had hit him with the Decepticon hunter. She was the only one of her team left to fight.

But she couldn't fight. She was too damaged and buried under this trash. She thrashed about desperately to try and move. That's when she heard the optics went wide as the sound of the digging got closer and closer.

If it was a human than she was in massive trouble. She watched as part of her prison was removed and a face appeared.

"Well, well, this isn't the place that I expected to find you cadet." Steeljaw said.

"Steeljaw?" Strongarms shocked quickly turned to anger. "What do you want?"

"For you to stop thrashing to I can get you out." Steeljaw said as he began to tear out clumps of trash.

"W-what?" Strongarm stammered.

"You're trashing abouts causing the trash pile to become unsteady, which means it could collapse onto me as well." Steeljaw explained.

"Then who would rescue you so that way we can beat Offroad into scrap?"

"I'm sorry, we?" Strongarm asked as Steeljaw finished uncovering her. She got to her feet, only to go down on her left leg.

"Yes we Strongarm, I too have a bit of a "beef" with Offroad." Steeljaw explained as he offered his hand. Strongarm stared at it and seemed to consider it, only to slap it away.

"I don't have any "beef" with Offroad, he kidnapped my team." Strongarm stated.

"Really, given that damage and how much he rants about you I'm surprised." Steeljaw said as Strongarm limped out of the pile. Strongarm glanced at him and then looked away. Steeljaw sighed and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Face facts Strongarm, right now the two of us have a common enemy in Offroad." He said slyly. Strongarm looked at him with a glare and then pushed him back.

"First explain to me how Offroad is your enemy." She said.

Steeljaw paused and tired to keep his cool. He couldn't expose that all Offroad had really done was wound his ego. Nor could he tell her about the island and his plans to oust Glowstrike as he had Scorponok. He chuckled for a few seconds before looking a bit crestfallen.

""I'm sure you've noticed by now that Offroad is a bit...unhinged. No Decepticon wants to come to a sanctuary where they might get their helm bashed in while they recharge."

"Wait, did he...who did he..." Strongarm stuttered a bit. Steeljaw looked at her in confusion until he caught on. She was assuming that's what Offroad had done.

"Yes he did, the Decepticon has been in intensive care since then." He said and looked away, trying to hide a grin.

"So is that why you want Offroad back...to make him pay for his crimes?" She asked nervously.

"No, he stole the bots axe from him and put it into his arm." Steeljaw said. Strongarm gasped in alarm. Offroad couldn't have gone that low could he? Granted he had just pummeled her to get a hunter. Not only that but she had seen the axe in his arm.

"We can help each other take him down, together; he's too tough to beat alone." Steeljaw said. Strongarm stared at Steeljaw and then turned away with a huff.

"I don't work with Decepticons" She said. Steeljaw stepped back and put on a hurt face and Strongarm turned to walk away. Steeljaw ran over and grabbed her should firmly.

"Cadet, listen to me, I know that we haven't seen optic to optic but we need each other right now." Steeljaw said. "You can't beat Offroad looking like that; you can barely walk."

Strongarm scowled and turned to punch Steeljaw in the face. He managed to catch her arm and held it in front of him. Strongarm stared him down before yanking her arm away from him. He was right about her condition, but she couldn't trust his word now could she?

At that moment, the sound of Denny and Russell's screams echoed across the junkyard. Strongarm gasped and raced forward, or tried to as she made if two feet before falling down.

Strongarm struggled to her knees ad propped herself up on her elbows. Her frame shook as she tried to crawl forward, only to yet again collapse on the ground. Steeljaw walked over with a sigh.

"So cadet, about my offer..."

Strongarm glared up at him before she bit her lip. With a reserved sigh she looked down.

"Fine...you'll grab his attention and once you do, I'll go and retrieve my team." She said. "Once that's done and Offroad's defeated, we'll give you the axe."

"That sounds good to me." Steeljaw smiled and walked off in the direction of the compactor. Strongarm watched after him, and she felt as if she had betrayed everything she was fighting for.

* * *

Denny and Russell found themselves and Fixit stuck between a rock and a hard place. Literally as they tried to push back on the walls of the compactor. Offroad has not only dropped them in, but made a show of smashing the controls as well. So there was no way of stopping the walls from closing in

"Are you sure that this will, perk, dirk, work!?" Fixit shouted as he pushed against the cold walls.

"No idea, but it's what they do in the movies." Denny responded.

Unfortunately for them, movie logic didn't work in real life, so the walls kept closing in on them. Fixit increased the speed of is wheels as fast as they could work but it still did no good.

Russell looked toward Bumblebee and then ran over him to him. He climbed Bee's frame until he reaches his head. Russell looked all over for any signs of waking Bee up. A switch, a button, a lever... there had to be something to jump-start a downed Autobot.

"Come on Bee, you need to wake up before we're turned into paste." Russell said. Bumblebee gave no response though; he didn't even stir in the slightest.

"Bee wake you, the team needs you!" Russell gave Bee a kick to the head, however he still lay inert.

Denny's eyes traveled with the sound of Russell's kick and he spotted Bee's motionless form. Where Bee's body was laying, if there was a means of a small boost in height, he and Russell could climb out. Once out they could get a Scrapyard crane and, if they were fast enough, save Bee and Fixit.

The only major flaw in the plan was that Offroad was staring right at them. If they tried to pull an escape he would no doubt stop it. What they needed was a good distraction to lure him away.

Lucky for them one just happened to arrive. As Offroad stood, watching his triumph unfold he heard the sound of someone walking behind him.

"I'm impressed brother; you managed to take down three Autobots by yourself." Steeljaw said.

"What do you want Steeljaw?" Offroad asked and turned to face him. He grabbed the hunter and converted it into a battle axe.

"This is my victory, so I suggest that you bug out." He scowled.

"But that is why I am here Offroad; I saw you're victory from afar." Steeljaw waked closer toward Offroad; however Offroad wasn't having any of that.

He whipped the axe down into the ground right at the edge of Steeljaws foot. Steeljaw didn't even so much as flinch as Offroad stared him down. He looked at the axe with a grin and laughed.

"My, my, it appears that you've mastered the use of the Autobots tools." He said. Offroad's face twisted into a smirk.

"Which is why it will be oh so fun to take you down." He said.

Offroad swung the axe toward Steeljaw, who caught it in his claws. He shoved it back into Offroad, hitting him with the handle. Offroad tumbled over and converted the axe into a blaster.

Steeljaw jumped into the air and tried to land on Offroad. However, Offroad rolled away and as Steeljaw landed, he kicked him in the head. Steeljaw spun around and slashed Offroad's chest with his claws. '

Glaring at the scratches, Offroad converted the blaster into an electric baton and flew at Steeljaw. As the two of them dueled, Denny, Russell, and Fixit were putting their plan into action.

"Keep still Fixit, otherwise we'll never get out." Denny said as he hoisted Russel over the wall.

"Sari, Mari, Sorry." Fixit whispered and locked his wheels. He looked around nervously at the closing in walls. Bumblebee still wasn't awake and now Steeljaw and Offroad were fighting.

No matter who won the fight, if they didn't get Bee out, it would be bad for them all.

Denny climbed over the side of the compactor and onto a railing. Russell ran over to the edge and offered his hand down to Fixit.

"Come on Fixit, we need to get going."

"I cat, can, can't, I'm too heavy for either of you to pull out, and I'm not leaving Bumblebee" Fixit said.

"But if we fail then you'll get crushed" Russell stated.

"Then we'd better no fail." Denny gripped his sons shoulder and gently pulled him away. "Come on, there's a crane over there."

Russell looked back at Fixit and Bee before running off with his father. Fixit looked up at where they had gone before he turned back toward the fight. Offroad and Steeljaw were really going at it.

Fixit watched as the walls began to close in and worry gripped his circuits. He rolled over to the walls and activated his blow torch. If he has fast enough, maybe he could wield them to stop. While Fixit began his doomed wielding attempt, Steeljaw and Offroad clashing.

Steeljaw slashed Offroad across the face with his claws. Offroad screeched in pain and leaped at Steeljaw, slamming him into a pile of garbage. Steeljaw slashed and hacked at Offroad's arm. Offroad socked him in the face and activated his internal axe.

He brought the axe upon Steeljaws head, but Steeljaw grabbed his arm and yanked Offroad down. Steeljaw began to bend Offroad's arm and tried to snap off the axe. Offroad began to scream in pain as the axe began to separate from his arm.

Activating the hunter, he jammed a shock prod into Steeljaws neck. He howled in pain as Offroad forced him back. Getting to his feet, Offroad turned the hunter into a clawed weapon on his arm. He slashed across Steeljaws chest and left three deep scars running across it. Steeljaw growled in pain and his claws lashed with Offroad's.

"It's sad to see the "mighty" Steeljaw unable to beat a lowly cadet." Offroad laughed and kicked Steeljaw.

Steeljaw flew backwards and hit the garbage compactor. His optics traveled toward Bumblebee, spotting his hunter in his limb hand. Steeljaw smirked and moved to grab it, only to receive a sharp burning sensation to his hands. He howled in pain as Fixit shot him a glare. He didn't notice Offroad coming up, until he slammed his head into the side of the compactor.

"You want to join the Autobots and their pets in getting crushed?" Offroad laughed and he began to push Steeljaws head into the moving walls.

"Be my guest!" He said.

Steeljaw struggled to get himself from Offroad's grip. He could see that Fixit was trying to stop the crushers. For once he hoped that the little minicon would succeed. Since it appeared that Strongarm had abandoned him.

He was proven wrong though; a large steel bean flew through the air and hit Offroad's back. He roared in pain and turned to see Strongarm flying at him. He had no time to react as Strongarm punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling.

"Stay down and this doesn't have to get any messier." She said.

"Why can't you just stay dead?" Offroad shouted. He flew at Strongarm, only to be swatted out of the air by Steeljaw. Offroad hit the ground once more and Strongarm was upon him again.

She wrapped her hands around the arm holding the hunter and tried to pry it from his hands. Offroad hissed and punched her in the face, trying to throw her off. Strongarm dragged him aside as Steeljaw came near. His claws dug into Offroad's frame and held him down.

"What's this...an Autobot and Decepticon working together?" He mocked.

"We're taking down a mutual enemy." Strongarm said in between grunts. Offroad growled and turned the hunter into a triple pronged trident. He crashed it into Strongarm's chest.

She let out a scream of pain as Offroad got Steeljaw with it next. He flipped up and kicked the two of them down.

"I'm surprised that you would break the rules and side with a con." Offroad said.

"I haven't joined his side like you did; we're taking down a mutual threat!" Strongarm declared. Both she and Steeljaw rushed Offroad, forcing him into the piles of trash. Offroad transformed and shot out of the pile toward them.

Strongarm stood her ground as he came near, and threw her fist into his hood. The impact dented in Offroad's hood and caused damage to his engine. Oil began to leak out as he transformed and Steeljaw attacked him from behind.

Offroad turned and stabbed his shoulder with the hunter. Strongarm took the opportunity to leap onto his back. Offroad tried to throw her off, except Steeljaw kicked him in the back. Strongarm slammed her shoulder into him as well. Steeljaw and Strongarm began to perform several double team attacks on Offroad. Offroad was able to fight of one or the other, but with both attacking at once, he felt overwhelmed. He would go down with one hit and then get punched back up by another.

He turned the hunter into a blaster and whipped around. Strongarm jumped aside as he fired several shots at her. He whipped around to shoot Steeljaw, and then Strongarm slammed a fist into his back. Offroad found himself spinning for a brief moment and Steeljaw insert his claws into Offroad's back.

Offroad let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. Steeljaw grinned and got low to try and finish him off, only for Offroad to turn and blast him back with the hunter. Steeljaw cried out as he fell, a large wound in his side.

Climbing to his feet, Offroad looked at Strongarm with a sadistic grin. He stumbled forward, energon leaking from his wounds.

"Just you and me Strongarm, time to pay...and this time I'll watch your spark extinguish!" He laughed. Strongarm stared blankly at Offroad and shook her head.

"Do you know whets really sad Offroad, you may have used me to cheat but ...I would have forgiven you." She said.

"What?" Offroad stopped and stared at her.

"If I had seen you on the streets I would have helped you, you were just misguided...I would have helped." Strongarm looked down, covering her optics. She looked up once again, her optics blazed brightly.

"But you've crossed every single line in the book, and I have to take you in." She said coldly. "I didn't ruin your life Offroad; you did by being unable to deal."

Strongarm jumped at Offroad, throwing him to the ground. Offroad cried out and kicked her in the chest, denting it as she grabbed her arm. Pulling hard, she yanked her Decepticon hunter out of his grip.

As Offroad reached for the hunter, Strongarm crashed both fists into the side of his head. His visor shattered while his vision began to get fuzzy. He stumbled back and looked at Strongarm.

"So this is how it's going to end isn't it?" He asked energon dribbled from his mouth. "Go ahead and offline me Strongarm!"

Strongarm stared at him and then looked up as she heard Fixit scream. The compactor was closing in and was pushing him against Bee's arms. Strongarm quickly changed her hunter into a weapon akin to a harpoon gun. She aimed and then fired, striking the machine's gears, clogging them.

With a grinding screech, they came to a halt, much to Fixits relief. Strongarm smiled, and then yelled as Offroad attacked her once again.

"Once again you ruin everything!" He shouted and deployed his axe.

"This time you're getting ruined!" He threatened. Strongarm wasn't having any of it though and slugged Offroad right off of her. As he stumbled, she grabbed him and then slammed him head first into the ground.

A yelp of pain quickly turned into a small moan as Offroad's body hit the ground. Strongarm stood, gasping to cool her overworked systems.

She'd done it, she'd won.

* * *

 **I feel like this is a good place to end this  
**

 **We've still got a bit left so stay tuned.**

 **Remember to review the story if you have something to say about it :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now we have come to the end of the little story...prepare for FEELS!**

 **Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015 is owned by Hasbro/Takara Tomy. If you have anything to say about this story, let me know in either a review or a PM!**

* * *

It wasn't long before Denny and Russell returned; but by that time the fight was long over. They and Fixit had gone off to do damage patrol with any guards or curious onlookers.

Bumblebee groaned as he finally began to wake up shortly thereafter.

"What in the name of Wheeljack's grenades hit me?" He muttered.

"Offroad blasted you with a Decepticon hunter sir." Strongarm said. "Then he tried to crush you in a trash compactor."

"Oh is that all?" Bumblebee said sarcastically. He got up and looked at Strongarm and then toward where Offroad lay unconscious.

"Looks like a lot happened while I was out, how are you doing cadet?" He asked.

Strongarms injuries were numerous; she looked like she'd just walked out of some of the worst the war had to offer.

"I'm fine sir, it looks worse then it feels." She said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that cadet." Bee looked over to where Grimlock was now stirring. He moaned, shaking his head as he looked around.

"Um, is it just me or does the scrap yard looks terrible all of a sudden..."

"We're in the dump Grim; Offroad brought you here when he tried to offline us." Bee placed a hand onto the Dinobots side.

"Oh...did he do all that to Strongarm?" Grim pointed toward Strongarm's damaged frame.

"Yes but he's already been taken care of." Strongarm gestured to where Offroad was lying. Bee and Grim looked, and then their faces fell.

Strongarm followed their gaze and then gasped. Offroad was nowhere to be seen. A trail of energon and drag marks indicated though that he hadn't just walked away.

Bee and Strongarm ran over and checked the energon. With their eyes, they followed it toward the entrance to the dump.

"Who would just drag Offroad off like that?" Bee asked. Once more, a deep pit filled Strongarm's spark and she cried out in anger. She then punched the ground, causing Bee to jump back.

"Steeljaw, he came and dug me out of that pile and then offered to help me take Offroad down." Strongarm said despairingly.

"You actually worked with Steeljaw?" Bumblebee asked.

Strongarm looked away in shame. She may have saved her team but Offroad was now back in Decepticon hands.

That meant another warrior in the army Steeljaw was building, no matter how cracked he was. After all Steeljaw had freed Quillfire and Springload; so Offroad might have some use.

Bumblebee looked at her and then got down on his knee.

"Strongarm I'm not mad that you worked with Steeljaw." He said softly. "During the war we sometimes had to make tough choices, and twice we did work with a Decepticon."

"You worked with a Decepticon?" She asked critically.

"Not just any Decepticon, we traded intel for repairs…"

"That Decepticons name was also Starscream." Bee said. Strongarm'[s optics went wide and she stepped back.

"You actually aided Starscream?" she whispered.

"We had too, at the time Optimus was in jeopardy and Starscream had the info we needed to save him." Bee looked down again, glanced knowingly at Strongarm.

"We lived to regret it after Starscream went back to the cons; but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures." He said.

Proudly, Bee placed a hand on Strongarm's shoulder and grinned.

"You really outdid yourself today cadet, I'm proud of you."

Strongarm felt a well of pride open up inside her spark. To her those words meant the world and more. Her thoughts were cut off as a large shadow appeared over them.

"Oh...were you guys having a moment?" Grimlock asked. He'd come over when Bee and Strongarm hadn't moved for a bit.

"I can just go and find my trailer...if you want." He said awkwardly.

Strongarm couldn't help but smile and she got up, patting Grim's side.

"Its fine Grim, we've been through a lot." She then hugged him, Grimlock was taken aback by the gesture and Strongarm pulled back.

"I'll go find his trailer, hopefully Offroad didn't bury it." She said and then walked away.

"Did she just hug me?" Grimlock asked, still stunned.

"Not fair, she never hugged me." Bee said jokingly.

Grim and Bee both laughed as Strongarm listened in with a smile. For the first time in a while she felt happy.

Sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures, and with her teammates safe, she felt she made the right call.

* * *

 **Decepticon Island.**

"I'm impressed in your work Steeljaw." Glowstrike looked over Offroad's battered frame.

Saberhorn and Glowstrike had been expecting Offroad to put up a fight. But when they how damaged he was, they were impressed with Steeljaw. They had wrongly assumed that he'd done the work by himself.

Steeljaw hadn't said a word to contradict the claims. The less they knew the better.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way chap." Saberhorn got down near Offroad. "You would have made a fine warrior in our ranks."

"Get slagged, every single one of you." Offroad growled.

"Such spirit in this one." Saberhorn stepped back and pulled out his sword.

"A pity it has to end this way." He said. Offroad gazed at him in shock. Saberhorn looked at him and then sniffed, before he offered the blade to Steeljaw.

"You want me to do it?" Steeljaw asked.

"You've earned it Steeljaw; you were the one to take him down." Saberhorn said.

Steeljaw wrapped his claws around the hilt of the blade and then gently pulled it from Saberhorns fingers.

"Wait you're not actually going to-" Offroad's optics went wide with horror.

"Unfortunately Offroad you've proved a bit too...wild for our tastes." Glowstrike said.

"Wait, I can still be useful." Offroad said in alarm.

Steeljaw rolled his optics and began to walk toward him. An evil glint came with the smirk on his face.

"No, no, no!" Offroad begged. He tried to get up but his joints and damaged frame protested.

"I can give you info, the Elite Guard training center, what I know about the team on earth!" Offroad begged. His optics looked from Glowstrike to the approaching Steeljaw.

"About him!" He said, pointing accusingly at Steeljaw.

Steeljaw froze at that word. He knew that he needed to act fast, if Offroad ousted him now it would all be ruined. Glowstrike was disinterested about it and scoffed.

"Ignore him and get it over with Steeljaw." She said.

"NO!" Offroad shouted his cry was cut off as the blade crashed into his spark chamber. He gasped in pain as Steeljaw pushed the blade in deeper. Energon seeped from his wound and onto the blade.

Offroad reached up toward Steeljaw as his systems began to power down. His optics began to offline for the last time as his final thoughts crossed his mind.

 _Strongarm was right...I was the fool._

With one last flicker his spark faded and went out and Offroad was no more.

* * *

 **I told you that the feels would be incoming!**

 **So that's that then. Offroad's out of Strongarms...and everyone else s, life forever. It took me a while to decide on this ending but I'm pretty happy about it.**

 **I'd really love feedback guys, so if you have anything to say don't hesitate to leave a review!**

 **And don't worry, Strongarm will find out what happened...in time ;)**


End file.
